


LO VOY A MATAR!!

by Kingof_Act



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingof_Act/pseuds/Kingof_Act
Summary: Jett empieza a molestar a Kendall, humillandolo públicamente pero todo ese bullying no quedaría así, Kendall podrá saborear el dulce sabor de la Venganza





	LO VOY A MATAR!!

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Corta escrita en el trabajo......XD
> 
> Disfruten........

VOY A MATARTE!!

Era un día como cualquier otro en Los Angeles, bueno, no tan normal.........  
\- Sueltenme!!!! Lo voy a matar  
\- Amigo relajate un poco!!!!  
\- Voy a matarlo y no van a detenerme!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rápidamente otros 2 chicos salieron y se abalanzaron sobre su amigo  
\- No hagas una locura - suplicaba Logan en el suelo agarrando su pierna derecha  
\- Tranquilo piensa en lindos ponis - Gritaba Carlos trepado en su espalda  
\- Si piensas ir será sobre mi cadáver - Dijo finalmente James tapando la puerta  
\- BIEN PERO SUELTENME!!!!!!!  
Sus 2 amigos terminaron soltando a su furioso líder, pero que era lo que lo tenia así????.......fácil, la nueva Pop Tiger hizo una entrevista a la celebridad adolescentes más importante del año, el ganador a los premios juvenil de Los Angeles a mejor actor Jett Stetson.  
En esa entrevista, durante la sección preguntas rápidas, respuestas creativas!!!! cuando le preguntaron: Que haría si ganará 1 millón de dólares? - El joven actor respondió:  
\- Hacer una obra benéfica......... Empezando por pagarle un episodio de Xtreme Makeover a Kendall Knight, talvez así deje de parecer un chimpancé en pantalones numero 38 (talla para gente delgada en mi país) y talvez hacer algo con esa nariz.  
El punto es que miles de chicos y chicas estarían leyendo esa entrevista y el joven rubio no podía tragarse tanta humillación. Tenía ganas de ir al departamento del engreído ese y matarlo con sus propias manos pero porqué sus amigos lo detendrían????  
\- Mira Kendall, sabemos que estas furioso pero si vas a confrontarlo solo harás que el gane - Dijo Logan tranquilizando al chico - Si te molesta es porque siempre te enojas, trata de ignorarlo solo por esta vez, veras que se cansará y dejará de molestarte.  
Kendall respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que Logan tenia razón, molestar al odioso solo te convierte en odioso. Dejará que eso fluya como el río y tratará de alcanzar la paz espiritual..........pero sabemos que eso no pasará!!!!!  
\- Al día siguiente -  
\- LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!!!!!!!!! - Kendall llevaba una motosierra en la mano y con los ojos furiosos, apuntando el arma a sus amigos  
\- Tranquilo Kendall, relajate ya sabes que el solo quiere molestarte - Gritaba James armado con su equipo completo de Hockey al igual que los otros 2 chicos que impedían su paso  
\- Les parece poco eso???? - Grito Kendall señalando al Baner del concierto de BTR que estaba siendo promocionada en el vestíbulo del edificio, el Baner estaba totalmente rayada y si solo la cara de Kendall.  
Bigotes, dientes pintados de negro, un parche en el ojo, ondas que simulaban olor y una enorme flecha que decía KENDORK, podría seguir pero era todo un circo.  
\- Molestar al odioso solo te convierte en odioso amigo - Dijo el latino  
\- Respira hondo Kenny, relajate y suelta esa cosa porfavor!!!  
El chico se calmó un poco, sabía que Jett solo quería Arruinar su día y no iba a dejar que eso suceda, lanzando la motosierra a un lado abrazó a sus amigos y regresaron al apartamento.  
Los ataques Troll de Jett no pararon ahí, cada día había algo nuevo, desde pancartas escritas "Kendall es un chango", volantes en las calles de "Cuidado! no se acerque a este tipo, paciente de Halitosis( enfermedad crónica que produce un aliento nauseabundo) y finalizando con un Espectacular en un edificio en Los Angeles con una foto tomada de sorpresa de Kendall exprimiendose un barro.  
\- En el apartamento -  
\- Es por tu bien amigo!!  
Kendall estaba atado los brazos y pies a una silla en medio de la sala, sus amigos y su familia estaban viendo que hacer sobre los continuos ataques de Jett, pero Kendall sabía que sus amigos no estarían toda la vida sobre sus espaldas y ya tenía un plan para poder vengarse.  
Eran más o menos las 23:45PM, Kendall se hacía al dormido y podía sentir el silencio total en su hogar, lentamente se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación evitando que Logan se despierte. Una vez fuera se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió rápidamente a buscar a su Nemesis, Kendall caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos silenciosos del Palmwoods, tomó el elevador y se dirigió al departamento de ese pesado.  
Llego al apartamento y usando un par de herramientas que trajo consigo logró forzar la cerradura del apartamento - Gracias Carlos por enseñarle ese truco en Minnesota - Kendall abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo escuchar la música sonar en el interior del departamento, entro sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido. Una vez dentro se dió cuenta que no había nada de que temer ya que una imagen se mostró frente a sus ojos.  
Jett estaba durmiendo con unos enormes auriculares, al parecer la batería se debió acabar de estos ya que el estéreo reproducía la música normalmente, cuando se acercó más a ver al chico notó algo más. Jett estaba en ropa interior durmiendo plácidamente, Kendall se puso en frente de Jett, pensando en la venganza perfecta, ya que matarlo sería una recompensa y no pagaría todo lo que le hizo.  
Se puso a buscar en el edificio algo que le ayude y pillo algo interesante en su dormitorio, en una vitrina estaban las esposas del Capitán Bennett de la serie " LA Police", un show bastante popular, no sabia que Jett le gustaban esas cosas, las esposas podrían servir.........pero como????  
Súbitamente el sonido de la música se calló y pudo oir pasos en el piso de madera, rápidamente se escondió en el closet y vio al petulante ese entrar al dormitorio y echarse en su cama, Kendall no tenía apuro alguno y espero pacientemente a que el idiota se vuelva a dormir......  
\- 12:32 AM -  
Había pasado un buen tiempo de que Jett se durmió y se podía por su pesada respiración retumbar en el cuarto. Kendall salio del Closet y corrió a tomar las esposas de la vitrina y se acercó a Jett. El joven estaba dormido con ambos brazos arriba de la cabeza, el espaldar de la mesa tenia un diseño con varias pilares de madera, estos le ayudarían a mantener al cretino inmóvil.  
Kendall paso las esposas por detrás de uno de los pilares de madera y sin hacer tanto ruido logró esposas a Jett al espaldar, ahora solo debía llamar la atención del tipo, tomó un hermoso jarrón de la misma vitrina y lo lanzó al suelo provocando un fuerte y tenebroso ruido que hizo saltar de la cama a Jett  
\- QUE MIER!!!..... - Jett despertó asustado, para darse cuenta que estaba inmóvil, miro a todos lados y solo pudo ver la silueta de Kendall en la oscuridad - Q...QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES EN MI CASA???? - Gritó el chico asustado.  
La silueta lentamente se sacó la camiseta y empezó a abrirse los pantalones, Jett estaba aterrado viendo como el extraño se quitaba la ropa, una vez su acosador estaba desnudo se acercó lentamente a la cama y pudo verle la cara con la luz de la luna.  
\- KEN..... - El joven rubio puso su mano en la boca y usando su propia camisa amordazó al chico para que no hiciera ruido  
\- SHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ya te reíste mucho de mi....... Me toca reírme de ti ahora - Dijo Kendall mientras con su mano izquierda empezaba a masajear el bulto para conseguir que se excite.  
Jett a pesar de tener sus piernas libres trató de resistirse pero era inútil, Kendall seguía masajeandolo y Jett jadeaba tras el contacto del rubio con su entrepierna  
\- AHHH!!! Veo que te gusta eso no perra??? - Kendall se levantó y peleando con Jett le quitó el bóxer y lo redujo abriendo sus piernas,una vez el asustado chico estaba totalmente reducido, puso 2 de sus dedos en su boca chupandolo y empapandolos de saliva, los sacó y sin ningún aviso metió el dedo medio dentro del culo de Jett, el joven actor grito de dolor pero la prenda de Kendall impedía que saliera algún ruido, por más que intentaba no podía liberarse y sus piernas habían sido atrapadas por las del rubio.  
Jett se retorcía ante el estímulo de los dedos de Kendall, rápidamente Kendall metió el húmedo dedo faltantante y empezó a girarlo dentro del culo de Jett.  
\- Vamos!!! Eres tan hombre para meterte conmigo, aguanta mis dedos como uno de verdad, agradece que estoy usándolos primero antes de ir a la mejor parte. Kendall sacó sus dedos y escupió una buena cantidad de saliva a su palma y con ello lubricó su ya dura y enorme polla blanca de 22cm.  
Kendall abrió la piernas de Jett y las levantó un poco quedando su polla a la misma altura que su agujero.  
\- Bienvenido a mi venganza - Kendall añadió y metió toda su longitud de un solo golpe al estrecho y caliente culo de Jett. El joven gritó de dolor pero Kendall empezó a moverse sin importar si estaba bien o nó, la polla de Kendall entraba profundamente en el culo de Jett, su interior apretaba tan bien la polla del chico, era una fricción encantadora y Kendall lo disfrutaba totalmente excepto Jett quien sudaba e intentaba gritar ante las estocadas de Kendall pero era inútil.  
Kendall seguía moviéndose y follando ese culo trabajado de Jett, ahora que lo veía bien, Jett tenia un sabroso cuerpo formado, y su culo no quedaba atrás, era redondo, duro y bronceado, todo un sueño y por dentro era tan apreto y caliente, cada estocada llevaba un grado mayor de placer a Kendall, no fue cosa de tiempo hasta que el culo de Jett se relajo y los gritos de angustia empezaban a convertirse en gemidos inaudibles.  
\- Vaya parece que lo disfutas no???? - Dijo Kendall folllandose a Jett y acercándose a su rostro agarrándolo con su mano derecha - Te hice una pregunta!!!!! Estas disfrutandolo???? - Volvió a agregar Kendall recibiendo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza de Jett  
Kendall siguió follando al chico, su polla estaba creciendo más y más y la intensidad del placer hervía la sangre de su miembro, rápidamente sacó su polla de su culo y se levantó poniéndose de rodillas frente a Jett con su polla cera de su rostro.  
\- No pienso terminar en tu culo, quiero compartir el sabor de mii venganza - Dijo Kendall quitándole la mordaza a Jett y poniendo su polla en sus labios - ABRE LA BOCA Y CHUPA!!!!! - Grito Kendall, Jett sabiendo que si obedecía terminaría todo más rápido abrió su boca y empezó a chupar la polla de Kendall, el rubio jadeaba de placer y movía las caderas follando la boca de Jett.  
\- Vamos chupa más fuerte que quiero venirme - demandó Kendall tomando la cabeza de Jett y mantenerla inmóvil mientras empezaba a mover más rápido sus caderas. Kendall pasó de follarse su culo a follarse la boca de Jett, el joven trataba de chupar lo mejor que podía, no podía evitar sentir arcadas de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando la polla de Kendall golpeaba el fondo de su garganta  
\- AHHHHH MIERDA!!!!! CREO QUE ME VENGO - Grito Kendall y después de 5 embestidas más lanzó una enorme carga de semen a la boca de Jett, empujando su polla de modo de que no le quede mas que tratar todo ese líquido blanco que salía de la polla de Kendall.  
Kendall sacó su polla y empujó la cabeza de Jett mientras se salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse, Jett por otro lado estaba totalmente deshecho, violado anal y oralmente, de repente una luz iluminó el dormitorio, cegando a Jett y junto al sonido de un celular tomando una fotografía, el rubio con una sonrisa exclamó   
\- Y esto me lo quedo por si piensas volver a hacer algo, por si las dudas  
Kendall se acercó y con la pequeña llave que traían las esposas liberó a Jett y se marchó del departamento dejando en claro que meterse con Kendall no era motivo para reírse.  
\- En la mañana -  
Eran como las 5:30AM y el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta no dejaba dormir a los chicos, ya harto de aquel ruido infernal, Kendall se levantó y fue a ver quien era el alborotador, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Jett en persona está frente a él, vestido con un atuendo de tenis y un bolsón colgando de su hombro y unos shorts tan cortos y apretados que dejaban a la imaginación  
\- Hola Kendork  
\- Que haces aquí????? Largate!!!!  
\- Solo quería decirte que lo que paso en la noche, fue algo que no esperaba de un perdedor como tú  
\- Y??????  
\- Bueno si no te importa............. Tengo un partido televisado de tenis y pienso decir ante las cámaras que eres un chimpancé. - Admitió el joven frente a Kendall, pero antes que el rubio pueda responder añadió - así que si quieres vengarte de nuevo, dejare la puerta abierta esta vez y si puedes darme nalgadas mientras te desquitas te lo agradecería muchísimo - dicho esto le guiñó, se dio media vuelta y se marchó  
Kendall quedo boquiabierto.........QUE HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!! No sólo disfruto la venganza sino piensa dejarse follar cada vez que lo moleste. Jett siempre un paso adelante de todos y lo odiaba por eso.......pero había algo que estaba más que claro, la próxima vez que se vengara de Jett.........le daría unas buenas nalgadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer......
> 
> Porfavor comenten y hagan sus críticas para ayudarme a mejorar.  
> Si desean una historia con un ship que se vea poco avísenme y tal vez lo cree ( solo parejas M/M y detallar quien será el Top y el Bottom)


End file.
